


Watershed

by elismor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elismor/pseuds/elismor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the writers_choice challenge #554: I Understood That<br/>100 Words on the nose</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watershed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the writers_choice challenge #554: I Understood That  
> 100 Words on the nose

There was a moment at the breakfast table in September of '39. Egg, toast, coffee. The Times at his elbow. Radio playing.

Moonlight Serenade, drifting around him like a summer breeze. Good song. Good eggs. Good life. There was talk of an internship at Ace Comics next summer. The pay would be horrible, but he'd make it work. Learning from the best was worth any amount of groceries to bag and deliver.

Then, the headline: standing there in bold, square letters. GERMAN ARMY ATTACKS POLAND.

Six more bars of Glen Miller. Radio silence. No question as to what comes next.


End file.
